pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bet (zzzzz)
The Bet is a Netgame hosted by zzzzz that began on April 17, 2011. __TOC__ Gameplay The Bet was originally a segment on Zzzzz's Big Sunday Night, although there have been major changes to this version. After an elimination game, the contestant starts with an amount of money between $5,000 and $10,000, and can technically win up to $5,120,000 by answering nine questions. (Prior to episode four, there was no elimination game; all players began with $5,000. On episode three, the top prize was a flat $2,560,000, and through episode two, the top prize was $10,240,000 with eleven questions.) However, to do this, the player must bet all money on every single question and get everything right. The game is played in five rounds; the first four are identical, but the final one is different. Elimination Game The elimination game lasts five questions. On each question, the players are staked 1,000 points and secretly bet a portion of this. Then, the players are shown two answers and each selects one - if right, the player wins their bet; if wrong, the bet is lost. After five questions, the player with more points moves on to the main game and the losing player leaves with one dollar per point. Main Game At the beginning of the main game, the player's score from the elimination game is rounded to the nearest thousand, giving the starting amount for the game. If the player's score is below 4500, it is augmented to $5,000. Prior to episode four, all players started with $5,000. Rounds 1-4 Each of the first four rounds consists of two questions each. Three categories of questions are presented each round; the contestant picks two. On each question, they bet money in increments of $1,000 after seeing the question without the four answers. Then four answers are shown, and they choose one. The player may only walk away after a round is completed. Each incorrect answer earns the player a strike; three strikes, and they leave empty-handed. (The game also ends if they lose all their money on a bet.) Round 5 Episode 3-Present Instead of a fifth round, there is a single question, the "Double or Nothing" question. The player can risk all their winnings on one final question with no lifelines. However, they are not forced to play and may walk away before seeing the question. Episodes 1 & 2 The last round consists of three questions. The player is shown one question at a time, with the option to walk after seeing any question. Otherwise, the game proceeds as normal throughout each question. After eleven questions (or walking away at any point during the game), the player leaves with their winnings. Lifelines *'Eyes' (Pilot - Present): At the beginning of any of the first four rounds, the player can see all the questions of the round rather than the categories. In the first two episodes, using this lifeline forced the contestant to bet at least a quarter of their bank on both questions in the round. *'Demise' (Episode 2 - Present): On a question in the first four rounds, the player can switch the question for the unpicked one of that round. *'Revise' (Pilot only): The player can either increase their bet up to the maximum value (their current winnings) or decrease it. The revised bet must be at least 50% of the original one. The bet must still be in increments of $1,000. Episodes *Episode 1: Began April 17, 2011 and ended June 17, 2011. *Episode 2: Began signups August 12, 2011; the episode did not finish. *Episode 3: Began January 3, 2012 and ended February 5, 2012. Category:Zzzzz's Game Shows